1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell component that constitutes a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
A generally known fuel cell is formed by laminating a plurality of unit cells which are interposed between end plates, and fastening the end plates to the unit cells using a fastening member. This type of the fuel cell is designed to generate a desired output voltage by connecting the plurality of unit cells in series.
Upon failure of one of the unit cells of the fuel cell, that is, degradation in power generation capability and the like, for example, the defective unit cell is replaced with a new one by loosening the fastening members so as to disassemble the end plates from the unit cells. After the replacement, the unit cells are fastened to the end plates again as disclosed in JP-A-8-37012.
In the case where the defective unit cell is replaced by the new one, the particular information relating to the new unit cell such as manufacturing data cannot be obtained from the outer appearance. It is thus difficult to determine whether the newly replaced unit cell functions appropriately.